The present invention relates to a liquid supply unit.
An ink cartridge (also simply called “cartridge”) configured to supply ink to a printer as an example of a liquid ejection device has been known conventionally as a liquid supply unit configured to supply a liquid to the liquid ejection device. A cartridge containing a plurality of different color inks has been proposed to supply the respective color inks through respective ink supply ports to the printer as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2008-74090A).